An Omen Unheard: Rise of the Tiger
by Forever A Writer
Summary: Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, a the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cherrystar - small ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dewclaw - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Warriors:

Molewhisker - large cream-and-brown tom(Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Seedfur - pale ginger she-cat

Amberpool - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Greeneyes- brown tom

Dirtpelt - dark brown and ginger tom

Whiteface- black she-cat with a white dash on her forehead

Blackstripe- black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Antpaw- ginger tome with white ears

Queens:

Lilyspot - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Elders:

Dovewing - old gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

* * *

**Chapter One**

The moon hung high in the air, the fullness of it from the previous night beginning to disappear. Stars of the ancestors shone high in the air, glimmering as if trying to reveal untold secrets. The camp was silent, with the exception of the soft drip of water in the medicine cats den. The tom was also awake, laying at the edge of the pool of water with glowing, amber eyes. The water rippled slowly with each drop of water. Snowpelt sighed as he dropped his head, eyes closing.

"Snowpelt?" A soft, young voice came from the side of him and he looked to see his apprentice awake, pale eyes squinted as he woke up. "It there something wrong?"

"No, Sandpaw," he purred lightly, turning himself towards the young tom and pressing his nose to his head gently. "Go back to rest, I am only thinking."

Sandpaw grumbled but dropped his head back to his paws and soon fell asleep. Snowpelt sighed as he got up and walked out of the den. He looked up at the stars, amber eyes reflecting their pattern. "Oh Jayfeather," he sighed, "I hope the others will be willing to help me teach him. I-I don't know much about being a medicine cat. I just hope I do not fail the Clan."

"Snowpelt?" A tentative voice came from beside him and he looked to see the leader. The small, ginger she-cat walked over, amber eyes dull. She sat next to the medicine cat, tail lashing. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, just looking to StarClan for assistance." Snowpelt said softly, laying his head onto his paws.

"Aren't we all," Cherrystar chuckled, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Snowpelt scoffed at that, but his nose twitched happily. The two cats sat silently as they watched the camp. The wind rustled the branches of the dens, the leaves dancing through the air as the season changed. Snowpelt caught the sight of movement from the side of his eyes and looked over, taking a sharp intake of air.

In the bushes that lead into camp, two piercing, amber eyes looked at him. Snowpelt was still in shock as the creature crawled out, a large Tiger, an ancestor from long ago. It's pelt was dark with scars and it's ear torn. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Snowpelt felt a shiver go through her. A prophecy. Cherrystar felt him become uneasy and ran her tail down the toms spine tom comfort her long time friend.

"A prophecy," Snowpelt whispered, ignoring the way her leader tried to comfort him. Cherrystar froze at the toms words, eyes widening. Snowpelt looked frightened, his pelt bristling as he looking back to the bushes, as if to see if the tiger apparition was still there.

"We haven't have one since . . .," Cherrystar trailed off as Snowpelt nodded.

"I was born during the battle," Snowpelt murmured, "but you were part of it. You, Molewhisker, and Dovewing are the last in the clan to be part of that battle."

"We need to tell Dovewing, she'll know -"

"No."

Cherrystar looked at Snowpelt with wide, frightened eyes. The tom flicked his tail back and forth, amber eyes set on the entrance of the camp. He turned to look at his leader, sighing gently before turning and licking her ear, trotting back off to his den. He paused for a moment, bowing his head and spoke in a low voice.

"As peace settles between the clans, and the young become the old, a new tiger will roar with the strength of a thousand clans and change clan life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, a the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The long blades of grass tickled the tom's nose, whiskers twitching as his amber eyes locked onto the mouse a tail length away. The tom scented the air, making sure the wind was still blowing his way to remain undetected from the prey. He gathers his hunches before launching himself in the air, killing the prey with a swift bite to the neck. Cloudpaw purred happily as he held the mouse up, his mentor trotting out of the bushes with a vole in his own jaws. The senior warrior dropped his kill, smiling to his apprentice.

"Well done, Cloudpaw," Molewhisker praised, nudging the vole to the apprentice, "carry this. We will pick up the other kill on our way back."

Cloudpaw nodded, the white tom leaning down and picking the vole up as well, trotting behind his mentor as they went to dig up the two mice they'd caught earlier. They passed the battling clearing, Molewhisker nodding to Dirtpelt and Antpaw who were battle training. At the moment, the two toms were standing, panting with exhaustion as Dirtpelt talked about how Antpaw could improve his dodging. The warrior nodded back to Molewhisker before going back into his lecture, Antpaw looking a little upset but also nodding a long.

"Antpaw has a lot of training to do, hm?" Molewhisker said, thinking out loud. Cloudpaw had gotten use to his mentors odd behavior moons ago when he was first assigned to Molewhisker. Molewhisker flicked his tail as he stopped, digging up the two mice, securing them in his jaws before they went off again.

They walked into camp, dropping their catches into the fresh-kill pile. Molewhisker told Cloudpaw that they were on night patrol before bounding over to the nursery with a mouse, going to see his mate, Lilyspot. Cloudpaw grabbing a mouse himself, going towards the medicine cats den. He popped his head in, spotting Snowpelt, the current medicine cat. The tom looked hesitant as he sat over a row of herbs, tail flicking in del thought. Snowpelt wasn't the true medicine cat, only taking over the duty when Jayfeather passed away around the time Cloudpaw himself was born. Snowpelt was the only cat in the clan, though, who had any idea what the herbs were used for, having to stay in the seen for a few moons when he developed green cough along with earning a long, deep gash from a battle with ShadowClan later on. He was staying until the other Clan medicine cats approved of Sandpaw becoming a full trained medicine cat.

Sandpaw, Cloudpaw's brother, was bound to become one any moment. The tom knew his herbs better then any medicine cat Cloudpaw had ever met. When Greeneyes, an excellent warrior, had suddenly gotten sick, Sandpaw was the first to find out it was from an old mouse from the bottom of the fresh-kill pile and not greencough.

"Snowpelt," Cloudpaw asked, dropping his mouse, "is Sandpaw around?"

Snowpelt looked over, blinking his amber eyes. He glanced to the mouse then back to the apprentice, standing up. "No," he mewed, stretching forward, "you've just missed him."

"Mouse-dung," Cloudpaw hissed, sitting down.

"He left not too long ago," Snowpelt said, flicking his tail around, "I'm sure if you hurry you'll be able to catch up to him. He was going down to the old Abandoned Twoleg's nest for herbs. If you catch something there, I'm sure you two can share it."

"But that's against the code," Cloudpaw huffed. He perked up then, tail lashing around happily. "I'll just catch some more prey there and bring it back so we have something warm to eat! Here, you can have this Snowpelt!" Cloudpaw nudged the mouse forward before turning around and bounding out of camp, running to the old Twoleg's nest. It was far from the camp, but by running, Cloudpaw would arrive in only a few minutes. He kept over a fallen log, the sound of frighten prey around him. If Molewhisker was here, he'd be chewed up and spit out for being so loud.

The nest appeared and Cloudpaw could see Sandpaw standing over a patch of greens, a paw poking the the leaves carefully. Cloudpaw sprung forward, leaping onto his back and causing the ginger-and-brown tom to yowl in surprise, the two rolling around on the ground for a few tail lengths. Cloudpaw pinned his brother down, smiling victoriously onto of him.

"Oh, come off it," Sadnpaw growled, pushing his paws into his brother chest, trying p budge him off. Cloudpaw laughed, climbing off the tom and licking his pelt down, purring with amusement as Sandpaw grumbled about how Cloudpaw had an unfair advantage.

"Aren't medicine cats suppose to learn some battle training?" Cloudpaw chuckled, watching Sandpaw's fur bristle with embarrassment.

"Snowpelt's waiting until I finished my medicine cat training. Once I'm the medicine cat, he'll help me."

"Whatever," Cloudpaw flicked his tail, nose twitching at all the different scents of herbs around. He looked to the Abandoned Twolegs nest, mouth watering at the amount of mice and rats he could smell from inside. Sandpaw batted him over the ear, grabbing the white tom's attention back.

"I said," Sandpaw grumbled, glaring to his brother, "could you help me with these herbs? I'm taking some borage in for Lilyspot."

"Ugh, but they tickle my nose," Cloudpaw grumbled pushing the herbs around, "plus, i said I'd catch some prey."

"Alright, you got out of it this time, but hurry up your hunting," Sandpaw said, turning back to the greens, "it's almost sundown."

"Whatever you say, _mom_," Cloudpaw rolled his eyes, disappearing into the nest through a hole in the side. It was dark, sunlight dancing across the ground from the holes in the roof. Cloudpaw scented the air, picking up a mouse almost immediately, crouching down as the small brown creature scurried out of hiding. He took steady steps, careful because there was no wind to blow the scent to him, which meant there was not wind to blow his scent away from the creature. he sprung, catching it between his paws and killing it with a swift bite to the the neck.

A second mouse was caught easily and he picked both up by their tails, trotting out of the nest. Sandpaw was pushing the herbs together in neat piles, the leaves tied up with blades of grass. Sandpaw flicked his ear, leaning down and picking the herbs up and nodded to Cloudpaw. The white tom turned and started off, heading back towards camp.

The two were silent as they walked, the sun sinking more and more in the sky with every passing second. Cloudpaw's eyes adjusted to the darker air quickly and his slowed his steps, being careful not to trip over anything. Sandpaw dropped his herbs, cursing under his breath and picking them back up. Cloudpaw stopped for him as the wind blew into his face, a strong scent making Cloudpaw drop his kills.

"What is _that_?" Cloudpaw hissed, batting at his nose as if to get rid of the smell. Sandpaw's face curled up as well, the smell of rotten flesh and death coming a few tail lengths away from them. "If it's fresh-kill someone forget, I should cover it up so the smell doesn't get any better," Cloudpaw grumbled, treading towards the smell slowly. Sandpaw grunted in approval settling down as he wait.

Cloudpaw grumbled about forgetful warriors, pushing his way into a few bramble bushes. The grass was stained red and the decaying smell got worse. Cloudpaw held his breath as he took more steps, beginning to think that is was something bigger then fresh-kill. He saw a dark form a few tail lengths away, laying on the ground, still. He approached it, all of his sense on high alert.

"My StarClan ...," he whispered, the his eyes focusing on the creature.

A she-cat lay in flattened grass, her dark pelt matted with injuries. Cloudpaw could see the outline of her ribs, and she looked almost flat. Cloudpaw lowers his head in respect for the dead cat, but then he saw he side raise, more so twitch, as she tried to take a breath.

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!" Cloudpaw shouted, looking over his shoulder frantically, eyes wide as he looked for his brother. Sandpaw bounded through the bushes, herbs gone and jaws opened as he went to speak, but he stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide at the sight before him. Cloudpaw looked back to the she-cat. "She's still breathing! Do something!"

"G-get me cobwebs. I'll go get some dock form the herbs!" Sandpaw turned and returned to his bundles as Cloudpaw searched the area for cobwebs. He thrusted his paw down between some roots, ignoring the fact that there could be a snake in there, thrusting his paw about. He felt the stickiness of the web and covered his paw in it the best he could. He turned around to see Sandpaw chewing away at leaves, the she-cat pelt already covered in some of the sticky pulp. "Put them over the herbs I've already laid down."

Cloudpaw followed his brothers instructions, pressing the cobweb to the she-cat. When he was down, it looked as if her pelt had been covered with snow.

"Go to camp and tell them. We can't move her now, I'll keep checking for wounds." Sandpaw was leaning down, sniffing at the she-cat. Cloudpaw nodded, turning and bounded off. He felt as if he was running the fastest he'd ever before, his paws barely touching the ground. He skidded into camp, catching Blackstripe, who as keeping watch, off guard.

"Cloudpaw," the black tabby she-cat asked, blue eyes wide, "what's wrong?"

"We found a she-cat and Sandpaw is helping her. She's hurt badly a-and we can't move her. Sandpaw sent me here right away. I need Cherrystar, something's not right, she's in the middle of the territory, there must have been something that attacked her. I-I couldn't smell and fox though, or badger so that means there must be other cats on the territory. And-"

"What in StarClan's name is going on out here?" Cherrystar yowled, stepping out of her den with Dewclaw. The leader's blue eyes looked icy and the deputy's fur was bristled.

"Cloudpaw and Sandpaw found an injured she-cat on the territory," Blackstripe said, bowing her head to the leader. Cherrystar looked to Cloudpaw, whiskers twitching. The white apprentice was panting and his eyes wild, which was unusual since he was always a calm and collected tom. Cherrystar flicked her tail.

"Dewclaw, take Seedfur and Greeneyes. Snowpelt, you go as well. Molewhisker, go with your apprentice. Cloudpaw, lead them. Send someone to report back to me and then we will decide what to do with the intruder."

"Intruder!" Cloudpaw exclaimed, "but she's injured!"

"And she doesn't belong on our territory," Cherrystar said, narrowing her eyes to the tom. Cloudpaw grumbled and turned around, bounding back off into the forest with the others behind him. He followed the scent of Sandpaw until the overwhelming stench of death took over. Molewhisker growled, his fur bristling with anger.

"I know that scent," he hissed as they came to a stop, trotting into the small area.

Sandpaw sat next to her, head hanging and claws dug into the ground. Snowpelt trotted over to the she-cat sniffing her and checking her herb and cobweb covered wounds. Molewhisker, being the eldest, walked over as well, sniffing the she-cat and then hissed, his ears laying flat.

"Molewhisker, what's wrong?" Dewclaw asked, walking over.

"The Dark Forest."

"Dark Forest? But, they've been gone for moons now," Greeneyes said, worry in his voice.

"Yes, but she _reeks_ of it." Molewhisker growled, claws unsheathing. Dewclaw ran his tail down the cream-and-brown tom's back, calming him as he leaned down to the she-cat inspecting her. Cloudpaw stood there, impatient for what the warriors would say.

"Sandpaw, you said that she can't be moved, correct?" Dewclaw said, looking up to the tom. He nodded and Snowpelt wrapped his tail around the shaken tom. Dewclaw sighed, tail lashing. "Molewhisker, take Cloudpaw back. Snowpelt, I went to to care to Cloudpaw, he's probably shaken up. Sandpaw, we're going to need you here, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sandpaw nodded, Snowpelt standing and turning to walk off.

"Molewhisker, tell Cherrystar that we're going to stay guard for the night over the she-cat," Dewclaw said, flicking his tail to Greeneyes and Seedfur. Molewhisker nodded. The senior warrior turned around, resting his tail on his apprentices shoulders to lead hims way. Cloudpaw trudged along, looking over his shoulder to Sandpaw. He didn't know what was going on, but Cloudpaw knew that this she-cat would change the clan.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cherrystar - small ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dewclaw - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Warriors:

Molewhisker - large cream-and-brown tom (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Seedfur - pale ginger she-cat

Amberpool - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Greeneyes- brown tom

Dirtpelt - dark brown and ginger tom (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Whiteface- black she-cat with a white dash on her forehead

Blackstripe- black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Antpaw- ginger tom with white ears

Queens:

Lilyspot - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Elders:

Dovewing - old gray she-cat with blind blue eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, a the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The forest she ran into was dense with leafy trees. The moon was beginning it's trip into the sky and the son had disappeared, making the air around her cool. She fluffed her pelt up, trying to stay warm. Leaf-fall was just around the corner and she needed to find a stable area to live for the time. She huffed, ears twitching as she trotted around. She could smell prey, but she knew that they would soon be retreating into their dens. There was no point in hunting at the moment. She scented the air, freezing when she caught an eerily familiar scent.

"Well, well, well," a purr came from behind her and she turned around, amber eyes wide. A snow white tom sat there, two tabby she-cat sitting behind him. Their long, torn sharp claws glistened in the moonlight. "Looks like we finally found her."

"What do you want, Crow?" She hissed, crouching down, tail lashing.

"Oh, the kit speaks," one of the tabby she-cat purred, blue eyes icy.

"Shut up, Mini," Crow hissed to the she-cat, flicking his tail. She took a step back, glancing to the other tabby before looking back to Crow. He sigh and gave his attention back to the small she-cat. "Now, Tiger, listen very carefully-"

"Go back to the alley you crow food," Tiger growled, turning to dash off. She felt teeth dig into her tail though and yelped when she was tugged back. Crow's long claws dug into her shoulders and Tiger yowled in pain. He pushed her against the forest floor, her belly and face shoved into the dirt. "Get off me you over sized rat!"

"I wanted this to be simple," Crow sighed, tail flicking in aggravation. "Now, listen closely, okay? I really don't want to make this harder then it has to be. You're going to-"

"Crow," Mini spoke up, blue eyes narrowed as she looked around.

"What, Mini," the white tom hissed, glaring to her over his shoulder.

"There's the scent of two cats," she said, sniffing the air.

"Well, then, go look," Crow hissed, glaring to the she-cat. Her and the other tabby bounded off and Crow sighed, shaking his head. "It's so hard to find good partner's now a days," he leaned down, muzzle next to her ear, "I'm going to take you back to your father. He and you have some unfinished business about the incident with your brother."

"It was an accident," Tiger hiss, trying to throw the tom off, only to have his claws dig deeper into her shoulders.

"Now, now, we don't need this to turn out ugly, now do we?"

"Crow!"

"What _now_, Mini?" Crow hissed, looking over to the tabby she-cat.

"There are two cat's near-by."

"Than why don't you take care of it!"

Mini blinked before nodding and ran back into the bushes. Crow sighed again, shaking his head. "Good partner, that's all I ask for. But, of course, you wouldn't understand my struggle. You_killed_ yours."

"I didn't kill him!" Tiger howled, arching her back and throwing the tom off. She turned around, launching herself at him with paws outstretched. She slashed his muzzle, Crow hissing in pain before pushing her back down, taking both paws and raking them down her muzzle and nose. Tiger yowled and slashed out randomly, catching his chest and shoulders. Crow hooked his claws back into her shoulders and slammed her hard against the forest floor, making her go dizzy.

"Now we've got a new plan, Tiger," he hissed dangerously, holding a single paw up, blood stained claws sparkling in the sunset, "I'm going to end this problem right now and tell your father that there was an _accident_, okay?"

Before Tiger could say anything, Crow's claws dug into her soft belly. She hissed out in pain, going limp as the tom let her go. He huffed, flicking his tail. Tiger closed her eyes, blood rushing out of her wounds.

"Crow, they're headed this way," Mini said.

"Mani, help me with this," Crow grunted, flicking his tail to the other tabby she-cat. She trotted over and Tiger felt jaws clasp her scruff, a second pair clamping onto her back leg. She let out a moan of pain as she was lifted and moved a few tail lengths before being dropped. The two cats then ran off, their scent washed away by the smell of her blood. Tiger wheezed, amber eyes closing.

* * *

_"My StarClan ...,"_

_"G-get me cobwebs ... over the herbs ... "  
_

_"I know that scent ... the Dark Forest ... she _reeks_ of it."_

_"... tell Cherrystar ... guard for the night over the she-cat,"_

* * *

Tiger's pelt felt thick and sticky. When she took a breath, her sides struggled against something. She opened her eyes slowly, flinching at the sudden bright light of morning. Or sunhigh. She couldn't tell. She groaned lowly as she opened her eyes again, picking her head up to see her pelt covered in white cobwebs. The scent of herbs filled her nose and mouth, followed by the smell of unfamiliar cats. She blinked a few more times, looking around to see a ginger-and-brown tom about her age sitting and walking lowly with a gray-and-white tom.

"Dewclaw," the ginger-and-brown tom sighed, flicking his tail, "I don't know if she will make it. We may have to bury her ourselves."

"No, Sandpaw," Dewclaw said, amber eyes drifting to Tiger as she smiled fondly, "she's awake."

Sandpaw turned around, eyes wide and leaned down, sniffing at Tiger. She grumbled, pushing him away and sat up slowly, legs shaking. Sandpaw went to support her, but she hissed, glaring to the tom. He flinched back, flicking his tail as he sat down. Dewclaw called out a name Tiger didn't catch and a pale ginger she-cat walked into the area.

"Well Cherrystar the intruder is awake," Dewclaw said, "and that we will bring her to camp soon. Take Greeneyes with you."

The she-cat nodded and turned, bounding off. Dewclaw turned his attention back to Tiger, amber eyes looking over over. Sandpaw twitched impatiently next to the bigger tom, whiskers and ears moving as he tried to stay calm.

"What is your name, kit?" Dewclaw asked, tail curling around his paws.

"Tiger," she said, "and I'm not a kit."

"An apprentice," Sandpaw purred and Dewclaw shook his head.

"No, she's a rogue, she doesn't know about the Clans."

"But I thought-" Sandpaw started and Dewclaw silenced him with a flick of his tail. Sandpaw grumbled, aggravated and turned his head away, looking out into the forest.

"My name is Dewclaw," he said, then flicked his tail to Sandpaw, "and this is Sandpaw. We're from one of the four Clans that live around this lake. Our clan his ThunderClan. The others are WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. But, at the moment, you are in ThunderClan territory, making you an intruder."

"But I was just trying to-" Tiger was cut off as Dewclaw continued.

"I'm the deputy of ThunderClan, which means I do what our leader, Cherrystar, tells me to. She told me to bring you back to camp, which we will do when you are able."

"I'm able," Tiger hissed, standing up only to feel her legs shake. Sandpaw hurried next to her, giving her his shoulder to support. She grumbled a thanks, looking up to Dewclaw who nodded and flicked his tail for them to follow. The two young cats followed him, weaving through the forest to make the path easier for Tiger to walk. The arrived to a bramble bush soon and Sandpaw helped Tiger inside of it.

They emerged from the other side and Tiger gasped at the site of the camp. There were cats walking around, some carrying prey in their mouth, getting the mice and voles and birds from a pile of kill. Tiger felt her mouth water and her stomach rumble loud. Sandpaw scoffed and Tiger felt her pelt warm up in embarrassment.

They lead her to the side of the cliff the camp was adjacent to, to a hole in the rock that was covered by bramble tendrils. Inside sat a fluffy white tom, his back to the group as he sorted through plants. The den smelled greatly of herbs and Tiger gagged. She laid herself down in a moss den as Sandpaw began to take the cobwebs off her wounds, making her hiss in pain. Dewclaw said he was going to go get Cherrystar before disappearing from the den.

"I'm Snowpelt," the fluffy white tom said, turning around. He grabbed some moss and soaked it in the small pool of water behind him that dripped from the cave wall. He placed it in front of her and Tiger gratefully lapped the water up, her mouth felling suddenly dry. "I'm the temporary medicine cat of ThunderClan. Sandpaw is my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Tiger asked, wincing as Sandpaw pealed another cobweb off of her.

"He's learning the ways of a medicine cat. Once he does, he will receive his full name." Snowpelt purred.

Tiger nodded and sighed once the cobwebs were off. Sandpaw grabbed some more wet moss ran it over her pelt, cleaning the wounds out. Tiger twisted her head, watching him as she grumbled and hissed in paint. He didn't utter a single apology and continued with his job, applying new herbs to her wounds before going off. Tiger turned back to Snowpelt who was sitting there, tail lashing and head tilted.

"You must be the intruder," a small voice came from the mouth of the den and Tiger looked to see a small, ginger she-cat standing there, Dewclaw next to her. Her amber eyes were narrowed and powerful as she walked deeper into the den, but she froze for a moment, eyes widening at Tiger before she shook her head and sat down. "My name is Cherrysta and I'm the leader of ThunderClan."

"Tiger."

"I know," Cherrystar said, tail swaying behind her, "I was wondering if you could explain to me why you are on ThunderClan territory."

Tiger swallowed thickly, her memory a tad hazy. She hung her head, eyes closing as the tried to remember. "I-I was trying to find shelter. I left the alleys because of some trouble ... three cats came after me, Crow, Mini and Mani. They ... they attacked me and that's all I can remember," Tiger sighed, resting her head on her paws, looking up to the two cats, "I'm sorry, I can't think straight right now."

"No worries," Cherrystar said, looking to Dewclaw, "we can discuss more later. Rest is what would be best for you at the moment. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please," Tiger sighed, closing her eyes.

Before the two left, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cloudpaw paced outside of the apprentices den, tail lashing. Antpaw watching him, white ears flicking as he nibbled at the mouse in front of him. Cloudpaw huffed, sitting down for a moment before getting back up and pacing again.

"Kepp doing that and you're just going to wear out the ground," the apprentice grumbled, pushing the rest of his mouse away, "eat, it'll calm your nerves."

"She's been in there since sunhigh," Cloudpaw hissed, laying down and starting to eat the mouse. Antpaw blinked at him, watching the tom eat his frustrations away. Antpaw sighed when Cloudpaw finished, standing up and pacing again. "I just want to see if she's okay. She looked _dead_, Antpaw. She smelled dead."

"That's because she had the Dark Forest scent all over her," Antpaw growled, claws digging into the ground. "If they show up again, then who knows what'll happen."

"It wasn't Dark Forest."

The two looked over to see Dewclaw standing there. The both scrambled to stand up straight and neat for their deputy. The tom purred with amusement, flicking his tail to tell them to calm down.

"It wasn't Dark Forest," he repeated, "it was just crow food and rogue scent. But, we do need to, Cloudpaw. Snowpelt went out tonight for the half moon and Sandpaw needs help tending to the she-cat. He requested you to help him."

"M-me? But I'm not a medicine cat!"

"No," Dewclaw said, "but he said you reacted fast and accurately when you two found her last night. You should thank your brother. Because of him, he put in a good word about you to Cherrystar."

"Oh, yes," Cloudpaw said, pelt heating up with embarrassment. He looked to Antpaw who nodded. Cloudpaw followed Dewclaw to the medicine cats den, entering it slowly. The smell of herbs tickled his nose and he fought the urge to sneeze. Sandpaw stood in the back of the den, mumbling to himself about herbs. In one of the nest was the she-cat. In the rays of light that shone through the den, Cloudpaw could now make out her dark brown tabby pelt. There were still cobwebs clinging to her pelt and herbs pressed to it. Dewclaw cleared his throat and Sandpaw turned around, smiling lightly.

"Thank you, Dewclaw," Sandpaw nodded to the deputy who returned the gesture before leaving. Cloudpaw tore his eyes from the she-cat and looked to his brother who went back to sorting herbs.

"Thank you," Cloudpaw said, sitting down, "for, ah, telling Cherrystar that I was helpful."

"You weren't just helpful," Sandpaw purred, perching a few herbs with his claws and turning around, walking over to the she-cat and Cloudpaw, "you saved her life."

"I wouldn't say that," Cloudpaw said, his pelt warming up.

"Well, I would," Sandpaw said, putting the herbs down, "and so would everyone else in the clan."

"Thanks," Cloudpaw licked his chest in embarrassment, "so, what do you need me for?"

"Do you mind taking off the herbs and cobwebs? I need to change them," Sandpaw sorted out the herbs that he brought over in front of him. Cloudpaw nodded and leaned down, taking a leaf in his teeth and pulling it back. The she-cat grumbled a little, shifting in her sleep. Cloudpaw huffed as she turned and he went to take another leaf off of a wound on her shoulder when her eyes snapped open.

Wide, pale amber eyes peirced into his darker ones. He gave her a smile and went to speak when she screeched, jumping back with her claws unsheathed. She crashed into Sandpaw who cursed under his breath. Cloudpaw jumped back, the she-cat yowling as she launched herself at him. Cloudpaw hissed, being pushed back. She raised a claw to slice his muzzle, but he pushed her off, fur fluffing up as Sandpaw hissed, stepping between them.

"Enough!"

"What in StarClan's name is going on in here!" Cherrystar yowled as she stepped in, eyes darting from Sandpaw who stood between the angry and frightened Tiger and Cloudpaw, who looked surprised.

"It's him! One of the rogues!" Tiger hissed, claws digging into the ground.

"What! I'm a ThunderClan cat!" Cloudpaw hissed, ears flat back.

"Tiger, I ask you to relax or else we will have to kick you out of our camp and territory." Cherrystar hissed, narrowing her eyes at the she-cat. Tiger let a low growl out from the back of her throat, but her pelt flattened and she retracted her claws. Cloudpaw sighed, looking to Cherrystar who looked relaxed as well. "Now, this is Cloudpaw. He is an apprentice like Sandpaw, only he is training to become a warrior. Does he looked like one of the rogues that attacked you?"

"Yes," Tiger said, keeping her eyes locked onto Cloudpaw, "exactly."

"Well," Cherrystar said, looking between Cloudpaw and Sandpaw, "I think we've settled things here. Cloudpaw, fetch her some fresh-kill. Sandpaw, make sure she doesn't open those wounds again."

Cherrystar left, tail flicking with aggravation. Sandpaw hustled to Tiger, grumbling and hissing for her to stop opening her wounds as he tended to her wounds once more. Cloudpaw looked over to Tiger, whose amber gaze was still locked on him, before turning and leaving the den to grab her some prey.

* * *

Cherrystar paced her den, tail lashing angrily as she waited for the she-cat to come to her den. She was the one who brought the kits to camp those moons ago, so he should have the answers. Cherrystar took a heavy sigh, claws scrapping at the rock floor of her den.

"Cherrystar," a cautious voice came from the enterence of the den and Cherrystar turned to see the pale ginger she-cat, "you wanted to see me?"

"Seedfur, please," Cherrystar swept her tail and the she-cat walked into the den, sitting across from the leader. Cherrystar examined the she-cat with narrowed eyes, watching the way her whiskers twitched nervously. "Could you tell me about how you found Sandpaw and Cloudpaw when they were kits again?"

"Sure," Seedfur seemed caught off guard, "I was out for a midnight hunting trip when I heard the mewing. I found them in an abandoned fox den and thought to bring them back. The warrior says to take care of all kits, no matter what."

"Yes," Cherrystar said, "and then Amberpool and Dirtpelt took care of the two as if they were their own, along side their own kit, Antpaw." Cherrystar mumbled, remembering the time. Seedfur nodded. "And you don't know who their parents are, correct?"

"I found them in the middle of no where," Seedfur said carefully, whiskers twitching.

"Seedfur," Cherrystar sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back to the she-cat, "are Sandpaw and Cloudpaw your kits?"

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cherrystar - small ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dewclaw - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Warriors:

Molewhisker - large cream-and-brown tom (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Seedfur - pale ginger she-cat

Amberpool - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Greeneyes- brown tom

Dirtpelt - dark brown and ginger tom (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Whiteface- black she-cat with a white dash on her forehead

Blackstripe- black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Antpaw- ginger tom with white ears

Queens:

Lilyspot - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Elders:

Dovewing - old gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

Other:

Tiger - dark brown tabby she-cat with scarred nose and pelt

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Crow \- pure white tom with amber eyes

Mini \- tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Mani \- tabby she-cat with cool yellow eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, a the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Tiger lifted her head as Cloudpaw's scent wafted into the medicine cat's den. He held a mouse in his jaws, flicking his tail in a greeting to her as he walked over, setting it down. Tiger thanks him gently before taking a bite, keeping her eyes trained on the tom. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"For the last time, I swear I'm not that Sparrow or Crow cat, whatever his name was," Cloudpaw grumbled.

"Sorry," Tiger mumbled, taking another bite of her meal, "it's just, you looked exactly like him."

"There are many white toms with amber eyes, I'll have you know," Cloudpaw huffed, "I mean, Snowpelt looks just like me!"

"No, he's fluffier," Tiger said emotionlessly, ignoring the glare the older tom sent her from the other side of the den. Snowpelt continued on with the lesson he was giving Sandpaw about herbs, thick tail twitching with pride as his apprentice got every herb correct.

"Well, then, there's Whitestorm!"

"Who's that?"

"An ancestor. In fact, he's one of my ancestors. He's related to Amberpool, who's my mother." Cloudpaw purred happily. "Maybe that's where I got it from."

Tiger lashed her tail around in acknowledgment, continuing on with her meal. Cloudpaw sighed, mumbling his goodbye as he turned and left the den. Once in the camp, he stretched, claws digging into the ground, kneeding. He trotted over to Antpaw who was sitting with Seedfur and his mentor, Dirtpelt. As Antpaw dragged a large bird out of the fresh-kill pile, Seedfur and Dirtpelt shared a vole, discussing Antpaw's training. Seedfur, who had been Dirtpelt's own mentor, purred when he spoke about a battle move that she'd taught him when he was an apprentice himself.

"Want to share?" Cloudpaw asked, looking at the black bird Antpaw had pulled out. Antpaw nodded, plopping down and began plucking feathers out of the bird.

"How is she?" Antpaw asked, spitting out a bunch of feathers.

"Tiger?"

"Yeah," Anptaw took a bite form the bird, chewing as he spoke, "I mean, she's been in there for three suns. What do you think Cherrystar's going to do?"

Cloudpaw shrugged, taking a bite as well. "I don't know. Maybe she'll send Tiger off. Or ask if she wants to join the Clan."

"That's crazy!" Antpaw said, "A rogue in ThunderClan!"

"It's possible," Cloudpaw hissed, tail lashing, "I mean, Firestar was a kittypet and he was one of the greatest leaders there ever was!"

"But that's a kittypet," Antpaw said, "rouges are a different story. Not only that, but she was an alley cat. Now alley cats are from a totally different land!"

"And you know that how, Antpaw?" Seedfur spoke up, giving the tom a hard look. He swallowed hard and looked down, going back to eating his meal. Cloudpaw let out a purr of amusement, going back to the bird as well. They continued eating as Seedfur and Dirtpelt finished their vole, going separate ways. Cloudpaw huffed, resting his head on his paws as Antpaw finished the rest of the bird.

"When do you think we'll be warriors?" Cloudpaw huffed, looking to where Cherrystar was sitting outside of her den, talking with Dewclaw and Molewhisker. Antpaw shrugged, licking his muzzle clean. "What do you think your warrior name will be?"

"Ant ... Ant ... Antfoot sounds cool!" Antpaw said, ear's springing up. "That would mean my paw steps are so soft and quiet that even an ant couldn't hear them."

"Yeah, too bad RiverClan can hear you from all the way on the other side of the lake when you hunt," Cloudpaw scoffed.

"Oh yeah, then what about you?"

"Cloudnose probably," Cloudpaw grumbled, looking to his pink nose, "cause of this."

Antpaw laughed and stood up, stretching. "Anyways, I have a night patrol. I'm going to go get some sleep while I can."

"Okay, see you later," Cloudpaw purred. Antpaw had always been the smallest and slowest to learn in the litter. Cloudpaw remembers how Antpaw was always tinier then him and Sandpaw. Even now, as apprentices, the medicine cat and warrior apprentice s bigger then their brother. Cloudpaw stretched out, claws digging at the dirt below him as he arched his back.

"Cloudpaw," Molewhisker called from atop the Highrock, flicking his tail for his apprentice to jump up. Cloudpaw swallowed thickly, but listened to his mentors command and trotted over, jumping up to the cliff. He settled down, tail curling around his paws. Cherrystar looked him over, amber eyes examining him. He felt his pelt warm up with embarrassment as she leaned towards Dewclaw, whispering something.

"Cloudpaw," Cherrystar said, clearing her throat, "we understand that you were the one who found Tiger, correct?"

"Yes," Cloudpaw said, nodding, "Sandpaw and I were walking back from collecting herbs and hunting and I smelled something dead. I thought maybe a warrior left something behind by accident and went to cover it, but found her."

"Do you remember smelling anything other then her?" Dewclaw asked, tail twitching.

"I smelled crow food, but other then that, no," Cloudpaw shook his head, "sorry I can't be of anymore help."

"No, you told us just what we needed," Cherrystar purred, standing, "thank you for helping. Dewclaw, Molewhisker, if you'd please join me."

Cloudpaw jumped down the Highrock at his dismissal, looking up to watch his mentor and deputy disappear into the den behind their leader. Cloudpaw sighed, worried about what Tiger's future would be. He didn't think it would be reasonable to send her back to wherever she came from, back to whatever did that to her. But, at the same time, leaf-bare was coming soon and they were already having to worry about the extra mouths of Lilyspot's kits. Not having enough prey for the Clan would result in mayhem.

"Cloudpaw," a light voice came from the side and he turned to see Seedfur standing there, tail flicking, "you seem worried. Want to go hunting?"

"Sure," Cloudpaw said to the older she-cat, walking with her out of camp.

"How about near the Sky Oak? You can practice climbing too."

"What, are you my mentor now?" Cloudpaw scoffed, flicking his ears. "Has Molewhisker gotten so worried over Lilyspot that he decided to move in to the nursery with her?"

Seedfur laughed, flicking the toms ear affectionately. "That's funny. I'm afraid that my sister wouldn't let him do that for even a moment. He's important to the Clan, especially with leaf-bare coming soon."

"You're right," Cloudpaw huffed, claws unsheathing and retracting as he walked. Seedfur noticed how uneasy the tom was and she sighed, looking at him with worry filled eyes.

"Are you okay, Cloudpaw? You've seemed awful distraught ever since you found Tiger."

"I'm just worried about her."

"You don't even know her, Cloudpaw," Seedfur said, "there's nothing that you should be worrying about."

"I think it's just whatever did ... _that_ to her is what I'm worried about." Cloudpaw sighed as they reached the Sky Oak, sitting down and peering up at it. "What if it comes to the Clans and does the same to us?And if it already hurt Tiger, what makes us think that it won't do the same? It seems logical for us to welcome her into the Clan, but with leaf-bare around the corner, that would mean more mouths to feed, but also, it would mean more paws that are hunting."

Seedfur sat there for a moment, tail flicking in though. "You sound older then you are, Cloudpaw," she finally said, running her tail down his back, "and that frightens me a little. You remind me of your father when you speak like that."

"I never thought Dirtpelt would speak like that," Cloudpaw purred. Seedfur's ears twitched and she grunted in acknowledgement, her own mind trailing off. She smiled suddenly, looking back to the tom.

"How abut that tree climbing, hm?"

* * *

Cherrystar lay in her den, Molewhisker standing at the mouth of it with Dewclaw next to him. The she-cat sighed, tail lashing as she thought deeply of her decisions.

"It's dangerous, Cherrystar," Molewhisker said, giving his sister a hard look, "if we send cats out no, that could start a war with those alley rouges. With leaf-bare near ...,"

"Yes," the leader sighed, "but if we do nothing, then they may think it is alright for them to invade our territory. Also, Tiger siad that they would be back and we can't risk being attacked suddenly."

"How do we know she's not lying," Molewhisker hissed, his pelt fluffing up.

"You're past is blocking our decision," Dewclaw said, narrowing his eyes at the tom, "just because she looks like him and smelled like death doesn't mean-"

"Let Dovewing speak with her then," Molewhisker growled, glaring at Dewclaw, "she still has her power, doesn't she? She can see who this Tiger really is."

"Dovewing is old and had served our Clan well enough," Cherrystar growled, making the two toms look back to her. "I am your leader and we are going to do what I say. Dewclaw, I want you to take out Seedfur, Greeneyes, Dirtpelt, Whiteface, and Antpaw. Follow the crow food scent and if you find the cats, tell them they are not welcomed. Be ready for battle, though."

"Are you sure you want to send Antpaw?" Dewclaw asked. "He is the youngest apprentice."

"If I send Cloudpaw, his emotions may cloud his decisions. Antpaw it is."

* * *

Antpaw shook in his pelt as they walked out of ThunderClan territory. He had never been this far into the forest and it was frightening, especially since it was night. Instead of going on the night patrol, Dirtpelt told him they were going out on a patrol with Dewclaw to warn some rogues to not trespass on ThunderClan territory. Antpaw suspected that they were looking for the same cats that attacked Tiger.

"The scent is getting stronger," Seedfur said, who had taken the lead, being one of the best trackers in the Clan. They'd gotten closer to the Twoleg homes and the smell of ShadowClan was wafting over to them. They weren't on the territory, but they were near it. Seedfur hissed as she stopped at a hole in a Twoleg's fence. The smell of rogues came from it strongly and Dewclaw nodded, taking the lead.

Inside was a Twoleg thing. It was large, hill like, with many different things pilled in it. It smelled of crow food and the dirtplace, and made his nose curl up. Dewclaw was affected as well, lip curling up in disgust as the small patrol of cats weaved their way around the large piles and out onto a hard path. Dewclaw looked around, scenting the air.

"Not too far," he flicked his tail to a large, gray building, "I think they are over there."

The cats walked across a darker, hard path, Antpaw not liking the way it felt under his paws. They reached the building, pulling themselves under a gray fence that had holes in it, Antpaw's heart beating fast with fright and excitement.

"Stay close," Dewclaw said over his shoulder as they walked forward. Soon, cats emerged from the building, from holes in the walls and around the corners. Antpaw was shaking in his pelt.

"May I help you?" A deep voice came from the cat who stepped forward, a reddish-brown tom with cold green eyes stepped forward. His muzzle was criss crossed with scars and ears torn. His claws were out and scrapped around on the ground or the hard path. Antpaw swallowed hard.

"Hello, my name is Dewclaw," the deputy said, nodding to the tom, "I'm guessing you're the leader of this group?"

"That's nothing for you to be worried about," the tom growled, looking at all the cats, "now answer my question."

"We're here because we smelled your cats on our territory and they attacked one of us," Dewclaw said, looking at the cats that stood behind him. The tom looked over his shoulder and the cats scattered, except for one, a white tom. The leader flicked his tail and the tom stepped forward, walking up to stand next to him.

"Crow, did you attack one of their cats?"

"No, sir," the tom said, glaring to Dewclaw, "but we did look for Tiger. We found her dead though, just like we told you."

"That's a lie!" Antpaw shouted, a tail flying over his muzzle to shut him up. The two toms looked to the small apprentice, Crow's eyes widening as the red-brown toms narrowed.

"Don't worry," the leader said, "I won't do anything rash."

Dirtpelt growled lowly in a warning before removing his tail from his sons mouth. Antpaw spat out some fur before looking at the two large, strange toms with big eyes. "W-we found a she-cat named Tiger o-on our territory badly hurt. S-she said some c-cats attacked her a-a-and we're hear to tell them t-to stay off of ThunderClan territory."

"Ah," the leader said, "so you're from one of the Clan?"

"Yes, I didn't get your name, by the way," Dewclaw said, taking the lead once more and letting Antpaw calm down.

"Pine Needle, but you can call me Pine."

"Yes, Pine," Dewclaw says, "we are from the Clans and we do have Tiger. She was gravely injured and is still recovering. We are deciding what to do with her since she is our prisoner at the moment, but we assure you no harm will come to your member."

"Prisoner," Pine scoffed, rolling his eyes, "she's my daughter. I wish to have her back at once."

"Well," Dewclaw said, "I'm sure something can be arranged. Once her wounds are healed-"

"She's needed here," Pine said, "she's done some ... unforgivable acts and we need her to pay the consequences."

"Unforgivable?" Antpaw squeaked, eyes widening.

"Yes, kit," Crow hissed, glaring to the tom, "keep your ear's open."

Antpaw winced, forcing himself not to take a step back, to not show he was afraid. Crow looked eerily familiar, and it made Antpaw uncomfortable. The apprentice tucked his tail away and looked to the ground, letting the older and more experienced cats deal with the issue.

"Tiger killed her brother not too long ago," Pine said, "they were on a mission for me and she killed him because she knew he'd get the leader status once I passed."

"I see," Dewclaw said, ears twitching, "well, we will return her once-"

"You will return her tomorrow," Pine said, cutting to tom off, "or you will regret it."

Dewclaw narrowed his eyes at the tom and turned swiftly, going to leave the area. Antpaw took one last look to Crow, who was now whispering in Pine's ear, before running to catch up with his group, his heart hanging heavily when he realized who Crow resembled.

* * *

Cloudpaw lay in the medicine cat's den, chin on his paws as Sandpaw tended to the cuts on his back. His brother was purring in amusement and Tiger was watching them with a tilted head, trying to hold back a laugh herself.

"How was I suppose to know there would be a bramble bush below it," Cloudpaw hissed, looking to the side as Sandpaw laughed.

"Why were you in the tree in the first place?" Tiger asked, ears twitching.

"I was practicing."

"Tree climbing?"

"Yes, we-ow!-we learn how to battle from trees and hunt. It's something ThunderClan cats use to their advantage. ShadowClan cats are good at hunting and fighting in the dark, WindClan is balanced and fast, and RiverClan knows how to swim great."

"That's ... interesting." Tiger looked outside of the den, suddenly going into deep thought.

"There," Sandpaw grunted, stepping back from Cloudpaw, "you're good. Just don't go rolling around in some dirt. I don't want to have to treat infected wounds."

"Yeah, yeah," Cloudpaw grumbled, standing up and stretching. He looked to Tiger who watched with fascination as Molewhisker grabbed a mouse form the fresh-kill pile, bringing it to the nursery. Blackstripe and Amberpool were sharing tongues while Cherrystar and Snowpelt talked softly. Dovewing emerged from the elders den, stretching out, her blue eyes looking straight ahead, blind. "If you want," Cloudpaw said to Tiger, "we can go out and share a vole or something."

"I don't think I'd be welcomed out there," Tiger said, "Cherrystar said something about letting me leave when my wounds are okay. I'm leaving tomorrow I think."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat, would it?" Cloudpaw chuckled, flicking her uninjured ear with his tail. She looked over, blinking and then smiled and nodded. Tiger looked to Sandpaw who nodded, before standing up and shaking her pelt out. Herbs stuck to it, covering her wounds. The two trotted out of the den and Tiger looked around, taking in the scene.

"This is the fresh-kill pile," Cloudpaw said, point to it with his tail, "this is where all the prey goes once we bring it back to camp. That's Cherrystar's den, above the Highrock. She makes announcements there. Then that, over there, is the warriors den. It's were the sleep. Then the apprentices den, where Antpaw and I stay, and that over there, with the gray old she-cat in front, is the elders den. Lastly, there is the nursery, where the queens and kits stay."

"Kits?" Tiger said, ears twitching.

"Well, yeah, but we don't have any right now," Cloudpaw nosed through the pile before pulling out a squirrel, "Lilyspot is expecting Molewhisker's kits, though. That's why he visits so often."

Tiger nodded and settled down as Cloudpaw dropped the squirrel. He purred happily as he laid down as well, taking a bite from the prey. Tiger did as well, swallowing the bite quickly, licking her jaws happily. Cloudpaw looked up at the sky, nervous. It had been a while since Dewclaw went out with the patrol to get the alley cats off their territory. Now, they were just waiting for the patrol to return. It was waiting with their breath held, to see if their members were injured or not.

The entrance rustled and the patrol entered. The warriors glanced Cloudpaw's way,their eyes moving to Tiger and flashing with fright before they trotted off ot the warriors den to rest. Dewclaw was lashing his tail and he bounded over to Cherrystar's den, disappearing inside. Antpaw was shaking as he walked over, looking to Tiger with wide green eyes. The ginger tom swallowed hard, grabbing a mouse and settled next to his brother.

"How did it go?" Cloudpaw asked, giving Antpaw a weird look.

"F-fine. We talked to their leader." Antpaw mumbled, taking a bite form his mouse.

"Where did you go?" Tiger asked. Antpaw jumped at her voice and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"T-to the alleys to talk to the cats who attacked you. They were on our territory so we had to tell them to not come back," Antpaw pushed his half eaten mouse around as Tiger's eyes widened in fright, her ears flattening back as her tail tucked away. "The leader, Pine, h-he said he was your father. He also said that you-"

"Tiger!" A yowl came from the Highrock and the three apprentices looked up to see Cherrystar standing tall, looking down. She flicked her tail and Tiger looked back to the other two who swallowed thickly. Tiger got up and approached the Highrock, feeling her heart beat fast. If they'd spoken to Pine, she knew that he told them about her brother. "Come up here, and be careful." Cherrystar said, turning back into her den.

Tiger scaled up the cliff, grumbling as pebbles slipped beneath her paws. She landed on the Highrock, slowly walking into the leaders den. Cherrystar sat calmly, tail wrapped around her paws. Dewclaw sat next to her, his tail lashing with anger. Tiger looked at the both with wide, frightened eyes.

"Dewclaw tells me," Cherrystar started, "that when they visited, they found out that you are the leaders daughter. Also, you killed your brother on a mission of some sorts. I need to know if this is true or not."

"Yes, I am his daughter," Tiger said, tail flicking nervously, "but I did not kill my brother. Not on purpose, that is." Cherrystar and Dewclaw looked to each other before Cherrystar nodded to Tiger for her to continue. Tiger shuffled her paws for a moment. "We were on a mission to tell a few Twoleg pets that they couldn't trespass on our territory. One of them was a golden tabby, just like my brother. it was dark and we made a plan to sneak up on both sides. Only, it was him, my brother, Lion. He was standing in the middle of the yard because he'd gotten there before me and scared the tom off. I-I didn't know I was just-"

"Following orders," Cherrystar finished as Tiger hung her head.

"But you still killed an innocent life," Dewclaw said, holding his head high.

"We've both thought long and hard about what I'm offering you," Cherrystar said, clearing her throat, "Dewclaw was unsure at first, but after visiting your old group, we've both agreed. We wanted to know if you wanted to join ThunderClan."

"M-me?"

"You're the only one in here, aren't you?" Cherrystar purred with amusement. "If so, you'd have to learn our ways, learn the warrior code if that's the path you pick. It's not an easy life, it may be harder then the alley cat way. There are times where apprentices and warriors don't go to bed with a full stomach, and those times are arriving soon. Once you join, there is no turning back."

"Also," Dewclaw said, "you are expected to listen to your leader and deputy. We don't know how the alley cats lived, but we will not tolerate any misconduct."

"Yes," Tiger said, nodding, "I understand. I am ... thankful for your offer and I ... I would be honored to become part of your Clan." Tiger bowed her head to the two and Cherrystar nodded.

"Good, we will have your apprentice ceremony in the morning," Cherrystar said, flicking her tail, giving the she-cat a small smile, "and welcome to the Clan."

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cherrystar - small ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dewclaw - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Warriors:

Molewhisker - large cream-and-brown tom (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Seedfur - pale ginger she-cat

Amberpool - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Greeneyes- brown tom

Dirtpelt - dark brown and ginger tom (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Whiteface- black she-cat with a white dash on her forehead

Blackstripe- black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Antpaw- ginger tom with white ears

Queens:

Lilyspot - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Elders:

Dovewing - old gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

Other:

Tiger - dark brown tabby she-cat with scarred nose and pelt

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Crow - pure white tom with amber eyes

Mini - tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Mani - tabby she-cat with cool yellow eyes

Pine - reddish-brown tom with scared muzzle and torn ears


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, a the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tiger shuffled her paws as she sat in the medicine cats den, Sandpaw pulling the herbs and leaves off of her pelt. The ginger-and-brown tom was grumbling, complaining about how the herbs continued to stick to his paws. Snowpelt sat at the entrance, watching to two and purred with amusement. The sun was just breaking over the horizon, thin rays of light bursting through the trees and dappling the ground of the camp. Tiger could see Molewhisker walking out of the warriors den, stretching and nodding to Blackstripe who was returning from being on guard for the night.

"Who do you think my mentor will be?" Tiger asked, twisting to look at Sandpaw.

"I don't know," he grumbled, "but the more you move, the longer you delay your ceremony."

Tiger sighed, turning back to the enterence of the den. She flicked her ears up high, paying attention as a she-cat she'd ever seen before, a dark tabby she-cat with white patches, emerged from the nursery, her belly full and round. Molewhisker hurried to her, nudging her gently before the two went back into the nursery. Antpaw emerged from the apprentices den, stretching. Cloudpaw walked out after him, jaws gapping open in a yawn. The two apprentices shared a few words before walking off to the fresh-kill pile.

"Done," Sandpaw sighed, flicking Tiger's ear with his tail. The she-cat purred happily and shook her pelt out, wincing slightly at the sight of the criss-crossed scars. Sandpaw looked to the side, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about the scars, really."

"It's fine," Tiger shrugged, "now I look like a real warrior."

"You're so obsessed and you haven't even been here a moon," Sandpaw mumbled, rolling his eyes. Snowpelt purred happily from the den entrance and flick his tail, telling Tiger to follow him.

Cherrystar stood on the Highrock, ginger pelt looking like fire as the sun peered over the trees. The warriors had all emerged now and Sandpaw was sitting at the medicine cats den. Cherrystar smiled and then called for a Clan meeting, all the cats joining before the Highrock. Tiger felt her heart pound and her pelt begin to warm.

"ThunderClan," Cherrystar started, looking over her clan, "today we welcome a new apprentice. She has shown her trustfulness and is worthy of becoming part of our Clan. From this day forward, until she has received her warrior name," Cherrystar flicked her tail and Tiger stood, stepping forward before the other cats who looked at her with mixed emotions, "this apprentice will be called Tigerpaw."

"Tigerpaw!" Cloudpaw chanted, Snowpelt joining him with Sandpaw. The other members joined slowly, and soon her new name was echoing through the camp.

"Seedfur," Cherrystar said, catching the she-cat off guard, "you trained Dirtpelt into the honest and strong warrior he is today. I trust you to pass your excellent skills onto Tigerpaw as you are her mentor."

"Thank you," Seedfur murmured, bowing her head to the leader before walking forward and smiling to the she-cat. Tigerpaw swallowed thickly, closing her eyes tight as Seedfur moved closer to her, touching noses with the new apprentice gently. Tigerpaw purred happily when Seedufr stepped back, flicking her new apprentices ear with her tail. Cherrystar ended the meeting and returned to her den, Dewclaw following close behind with a lashing tail.

"Would you like to look at ThunderClan territory?" Seedufr asked, giving Tigerpaw a gentle smile, and the tabby nodded. Seedfur purred at the young she-cat eagerness. "Maybe you should get something to eat first. I'm sure Cloudpaw would like to congratulate you."

"Okay," Tigerpaw turned and already spotted the white tom bounding over to her, Antpaw walking slowly behind him. Cloudpaw purred loudly, touching her ear with his nose.

"Great job! Seedfur's going to be a great mentor," Cloudpaw praised, making Tigerpaw purr happily. Antpaw nodded behind him, tail lashing as the ginger tom looked off to the side, ears twitching. Cloudpaw glared to him before flicking his tail. "Do you want to share some fresh-kill?"

"Sure, but, have Lilyspot and Dovewing gotten something to eat yet?" Tigerpaw asked, flicking her ear. "Elders and queens eat first, right?"

"Yeah," Antpaw said, turning sharply to the she-cat, "How'd you know that?"

Tigerpaw shrugged. "It just make sense. Queens hold the future of the clan and the elders have done their duty to the clan, so they deserve the prey first. They've earned it."

"Keep that attitude up and you'll be a warrior before Antpaw," Cloudpaw chuckled, looking to his brother who huffed and mumbled something about hunting before walking off. Cloudpaw nudged Tigerpaw's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Antpaw shivered as he stood in the Dark Forest. Dense trees surrounded him and he waited patiently for his mentor to arrive. Eyes peered out from the dark bushes, looking at him, inspecting him. He'd only been going to the forest ever since Tigerpaw arrived on their territory those suns ago. There was something wrong with the she-cat, and when Antpaw was visited by Sparrowfeather, Antpaw knew he'd be able to find the answers here, along with getting some additional training.

"You're late," Antpaw said as the small, brown tabby she-cat emerged. She glared at him with her deep green eyes, raising her battered muzzle in a snarl as she flicked her ears in irritation.

"Keep speaking like that and you'll sounds more and more like Thistleclaw," Sparrowfeather grumbled, turning and summoning him to follow with her tail.

"Like I'd ever be like that maggot-earred tom," Antpaw squeaked as he caught up to the she-cat, "he's fading away and his no threat. I bet I could take him with my eyes closed."

"And if he hears you," Sparrowfeather hissed, glaring to the tom, "then he will take that challenge and leave you in a pool of your own blood. Now, come along and listen. You're going to learn about our leader."

"Leader? But I thought you were the leader!" Antpaw said, eyes wide.

"I mean," Sparrowfeather sighed, "the leader who lead us into battle seasons ago with those Clan cats."

"Oh, you mean Tigerstar!" Antpaw's ears flicked up, "I've heard about him. He was a-"

"We don't want your nursery stories here," Sparrowfeath hissed, batting the tom over his ear, making a tear in it. He yelped and nodded, eyes wide as he looked to his mentor, frightened. "Tigerstar was an excellent leader. He believed in the true warrior code, pure blood Clan cats should only belong in the Clans."

"Times have changed greatly though," a thick voice came from the sides and both cats turned to see a mottled brown and ginger tom walk out from the shadows. Sparrowfeather purred happily, nodding to the tom.

"Redwillow, where is Dappleshade?"

"I sent her back," the Dark Forest tom said, looking to the side, "her training was finished for the day."

"I see," Sparrowfeather said, "I expected more from my deputy, but I will let this slide."

"Slide," Redwillow snorted, rolling his eyes, "I still don't understand why they voted _you_ as leader, you-"

In a flashed, Sparrowfeather had the tom pined down, claws dug into his shoulders and teeth as his neck. The tom yowled, unable to move as Sprrowfeather's hind legs held his down. She narrowed her eye at the frightened tom. Antpaw gasped in awe and horror in the way his mentor reacted, how fast she moved. Some part of him wanted to run, but another wanted to desperately learn how to fight like that.

"Care to finish that statement?" Sprrowfeather spat, Redwillow shaking his head. Sparrowfeather slashed her claws over his muzzle before leaping off, sitting next to her apprentice. Redwillow shivered before turning and running off. She looked to to her apprentice, smiling gently. "Now, back to the lesson ...,"

* * *

"Nice catch," Seedfur purred to her apprentice as Tigerpaw's head popped up from behind bushels of ferns, a mouse clamped tight in her jaws. Cloudpaw sat next to the pale ginger she-cat, a single vole in his jaws as he flicking his tail around. Molewhisker stayed behind at camp for Lilyspot, who began kitting that morning. "Lilyspot will appreciate a fat mouse like that," Seedfur purred and leaned down, picking up a small bird.

As leaf-bare approached, small flakes of snow had begun to litter the ground and prey was hiding. Tigerpaw shook her pelt out as she followed her mentor and friends back to camp, a few flecks of the white powder flying off her thick fur. Cloudpaw purred in amusement around the vole in his mouth as they made their way to camp. Inside, Molewhisker was nosing through the fresh-kill pile, looking for something fresh to eat. The sound of a hard cough came from the medicine cats den and the small patrol looked to see Cherrystar sitting with Snowpelt, the tom mumbling at her to eat the herbs in front of her.

"Here, Molewhisker," Tigerpaw called, placing the mouse down, "Lilyspot can have this!"

Molewhisker looked over to the apprentice, eyeing her wearily before trotting over quickly, mumbling a thanks, and swooping the mouse up. He walked to the nursery briskly, disappearing inside the den. Tigerpaw's ears flattened sadly before Seedfur flicked her shoulder with her tail.

"Come on," Seedfur said, placing the bird down, "let's go take this to Dovewing."

Cloudpaw gave Tigerpaw a kind smile before trotting off to put his vole away. Tigerpaw picked up the bird, Seedfur leading her to the elders den with a tail on her back. The fluffy, gray she-cat lay in her nest and as she heard the two approach, she raised her head, blue eyes looking at the two, despite the old she-cat blindness.

"Tigerpaw," Dovewing said, then turned to Seedfur, smiling gently, "Seedfur."

"Dovewing," The warrior nodded to the elder and then flicked Tigerpaw's ear. The apprentice laid the bird down, nosing it to the elder. "We caught this earlier. We thought you may like something to eat."

"Thank you," Dovewing purred and sniffed at the bird before taking a bite. She purred happily. "Still warm and fresh. A nice catch for this season."

"Thank you," Seedfur purred, "how have you been feeling? Do you need Sandpaw to bring something for your bones?"

"Oh no, I'm just fine," Dovewing flicked her fluffy tail, smiling gently, "he can save those herbs for the others."

"You're just as important as everyone else," Tigerpaw chirped, "you're an elder. You share wisdom with the Clan."

"I'm not sure wisdom is what we need at the moment, Tigerpaw," Dovewing said, an unknown sadness flashing across her eyes. Tigerpaw tilted her head in confusion and Seedufr wrapped her tail around her apprentice.

"Come on, let's stop bothering Dovewing and let her eat," Seedfur purred, and the two younger cats said goodbye before leaving the den. Tigerpaw watched as Sandpaw emerged from the nursery, amber eyes alight with pride and happiness. She excused herself from Seedfur's side and ran up to her friend who purred happily.

"How did it go?" Tigerpaw asked, looking over to the nursery, "what happened?"

"Lilyspot and Molewhisker have three kits. I'm sure you can visit them later." Sandpaw chuckled, shaking his pelt out. Tigerpaw purred happily, watching the nursery as Seedfur walked to it to visit her sister. Another cough came from the medicine cat and both of the apprentices looked to see Cherrystar now laying in a nest, Snowpelt murmuring things to her as he laid wet moss over her forehead.

"What's wrong with Cherrystar?" Tigerpaw asked, looking to Sandpaw with concern.

"Greencough is coming early this year," he mumbled, "it's a sickness that comes from whitecough, which is what Cherrystar has at the moment. We're keeping her in the medicine cats den until she gets better. Dewclaw will take over Clan responsibilities for the time being."

"That's awful," Tigerpaw said, watching as Cherrystar coughed some more. Sandpaw nodded before flicking Tigerpaw's ear with his tail and going off to help his mentor. Tigerpaw stood there, watching as Sandpaw helped Cherrystar, Snowpelt turning and walking to his own nest to rest. She sighed and then watched as Dewclaw emerged from the camp entrance, Whiteface behind him. He walked over to the Highrock and jumped up before yowling for a Clan meeting.

"What's going on?" Tigerpaw asked as she looked to Cloudpaw. The white tom licked his muzzle, cleaning it of his meal.

"He's probably going to announce who's going to the Gathering tonight," he said.

"Gathering?"

"It's when all the Clans come together," Cloudpaw purred, "every full moon, we gather and share the news that's happened over the moon. It's a way to keep the Clans close."

"For tonights Gathering," Dewclaw said, braking up the apprentices chat, "ThunderClan will bring Seedfur, Greeneyes, Dirtpelt, Whiteface, Antpaw, and Tigerpaw."

"I get to go," Tigerpaw gasped as Dewclaw ended the meeting, hopping down. Cloudpaw purred.

"Yeah, if you do well once you're apprenticed, you get to go to a Gathering," Cloudpaw stood, shaking his pelt out, "usually you get to go to one after you're first apprenticed. Then it's just by chance afterwards."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Molewhisker can't go, he'll be too worried over Lilyspot," Cloudpaw purred, "and usually apprentices can only go if their mentor is going."

"I guess that make's sense," Tigerpaw said, "have you seen their kits yet?"

"No," Cloudpaw said, "but we can go now! I want to congratulate Molewhisker. He's been going off for as long as I can remember about how amazing his kits will be."

"He doesn't seem like the kind," Tigerpaw chuckled, following Cloudpaw to the nursery.

Inside, it smelled like kits and milk. Tigerpaw looked around, a few empty nests scattered about and Lilyspot laying in one, her tail curled around three kits suckling at her stomach. Molewhisker lay behind her, his head resting on her shoulder and a paw resting over her stomach, the tom asleep. Lilyspot looked up to them with kind eyes.

"Tigerpaw, Cloudpaw, come to see the newest ThunderClan members?" the queen purred, moving her tail to show the apprentices the kits.

"They're so small," Tigerpaw said, stepping closer. They squirmed and squeaked, eyes shut tight and fur ruffled. There was a white-and-black one, a pale tabby, and a cream-and-white kit. Tigerpaw purred happily as Cloudpaw touched his nose to Lilyspot's ear, congratulating her. "What are their names?"

"This is Poppykit," Lilyspot hummed, pointing to the black-and-white one with her tail, "and then Runningkit, and lastly, Mousekit."

"Those are great names," Cloudpaw said softly, looking at the kits with curious eyes. Tigerpaw nodded and then flicked her friends ear with her tail.

"We should go," Tigerpaw said, "so Lilyspot can rest. She must be exhausted."

"Thank you, Tigerpaw," the queen purred, "and thank you for the mouse earlier."

Tigerpaw purred in response and the two apprentice left the nursery.

* * *

"Excellent Tigerpaw," Seedfur purred happily as her apprentice landed on all paws after practicing the battle move Seedfur taught her moments ago, "that was amazing!"

"Really?" Tigerpaw said, eyes wide, "because I can practice it to perfection!"

"Easy, you're not going into any battles anytime soon," the pale ginger she-cat chuckled, walking to her apprentice, "and it's time to return to camp. We'll be leaving for the Gathering soon. Are you excited?"

"Very! I mean, Snowpelt told me all about the other clans. I can't wait to met them!" The tabby she-cat tilted her head a moment, "Does RiverClan really have gills? That's what he said."

"Oh no," Seedfur laughed, "they're very good a swimming, like we're very good at climbing trees."

The two started towards the camp.

"So does that mean every Clan had their own attribute?"

"Kinda," Seedfur said, flicking her ears, "Like I said, RiverClan is good at swimming and we're good at climbing. WindClan, they're the fastest Clan. Because they live on the open land, they catch rabbits mostly and you have to be fast to catch them. Then there's ShadowClan who are very good at stealth. They're territory is covered in pine trees which makes it dark and shady so they know how to use their environment to their advantage."

"That sounds so cool," Tigerpaw said in awe, amber eyes wide.

"Yes, very cool," Seedfur purred as they arrived to camp.

The she-cats walked in, Seedfur dismissing Tigerpaw for the moment as she bounded off to the nursery to visit Lilyspots and Molewhisker. Tigerpaw shook her pelt out before trotting to the fresh-kill pile where Cloupaw sat with Sandpaw, the brothers sharing a vole.

"Ready for the Gathering tonight?" Cloudpaw purred as Tigerpaw bounded over to them.

"Yeah, but it's a shame that you cant come with us," Tigerpaw huffed, amber eyes down casted.

"Hey, I have feelings too, you know," Sandpaw snorted, flicking the she-cat ear with his tail. Tigerpaw rolled her eyes and pulled a mouse from the pile. She was about to sink her teeth into it when a grumble came from in front of the three. Antpaw stood there, eyes narrowed.

"You cant eat that, Tigerpaw," the ginger tom said cooly, his white ears flicking, "you didn't catch anything on the hunting patrol today."

"Tigerpaw's going to the Gathering tonight," Cloudpaw said, narrowing his eyes at his brother, "she has to eat something or else she'll be too exhausted for the mid-day patrol tomorrow."

"Well, then she better find something else," Antpaw huffed, swiftly taking the mought from in front of her paws and turning sharply, tail lashing as he walked across the clearing to where Blackstripe sat, the she-cat's tail lashing as she glared towards the group of apprentices.

"I guess some of the Clan members aren't comfortable with me yet," Tigerpaw mumbled, resting her chin on had paws.

"Antpaw's been in a bad mood lately," Cloudpaw huffed, nosing the rest of his meal towards her, "I think it's because I've been hanging out with you more. Sibling jealousy and all."

"He's your brother?" Tigerpaw's eyes went wide and Sandpaw scoffed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just," Tigerpaw looked over to the apprentice and warrior, "you and Sandpaw seem older."

"He was the runt," Sandpaw shrugged, licking the last of his meal off of his muzzle, "when he was born, he was so small that they didn't think he'd make it. But, here he is, alive and well."

"ThunderClan," Cheerystar's voice rasped from atop the rocks, "we will be leaving for the Gathering."

"I guess we'll see you later," Sandpaw huffed, standing up and stretching, "come on Tigerpaw, it's time for you to see the other Clans."

* * *

Tigerpaw had never seen so many cats in one place. The island was full of different cats and the mingling scents made her nose tickle, but the sight was amazing enough for her to ignore the smells and the tight fit. Sandpaw stayed at her side the entire time, helping her over the tree bridge as well. Snowpelt had told him to, since it was her first Gathering, and Sandpaw had been to all of them since he was first made an apprentice.

"The perks of being a medicine cat apprentice," he said as they made their way across WindClan territory, "that, and being able to save or kill whoever I want."

Tigerpaw had chuckled at the comment, but now her mouth hung open as she looked at the large tree. Three cats sat in it, and three more were settled on the roots. Off to the side, she saw a group of others, four cats, and Snowpelt was trotting over to join them.

"The cats in the tree are the leaders," Sandpaw explained as the two apprentices settled down, "Stoatstar, the she-cat all the way up top, she's the leader of ShadowClan. Then, Crouchstar, that ginger tom who looks like someone brought him rotten prey, he's the WindClan leader. And that last, one, who looks like he's having a staring war with that leave, that's Heronstar. He's RiverClans leader."

"And the ones around the roots?"

"The deputies. Spikestorm, Hootwhisker, and Havenpool. And the medicine cats are over there, where Snowpelt is. Want to met them?"

"Am I allowed?"

Sandpaw laughed and simply nodded, placing his tail on her back to they didn't get separated. They weaved their way through the cats, some of them giving Tigerpaw a funny look, others simple moving out of the way. They soon reached the group that sat off to the side, and the smell of herbs was overwhelming. It made since, though, since they were always around the smelly plants.

"Sandpaw," a small tom purred, his pale gray fur fluffing up with excitement, "I thought you didn't make it when Snowpelt came over here by himself."

"He's just showing around our new apprentice," Snowpelt said, nodding to Tigerpaw.

"Ah, so your the mysterious cat who they found half-dead," a chilling, monotone voice came from the otherwise sweet looking white she-cat that sat next to Snowpelt. Her claws flexed under her gray paws. The tom next to her, a light brown tabby, scoffed and flicked her over the ear with his tail.

"Silverfoot, that's impolite," he grumbled.

"Says the WindClan cat," she replied, glaring to the tom.

"Just ignore them," the last cat, a small gray-and-white she-cat, sighed, "they're always bickering."

"Yeah, Mudstripe is just upset because Silverfoot took his spot when we last visited the Moonpool," the apprentice snickered and his mentor glared at him, cuffing him over the ear.

"Grasspaw, I'm not upset,"

"I'm Perchwing," the gray-and-white she-cat purred, "and I'm RiverClan's medicine cat."

"Nice to met you all," Tigerpaw nodded to them and settled down, tail curling around her paws.

"Do you like Clan life so far, Tigerpaw?" Perchwing asked. She seemed the nicest out of the bunch and Tigerpaw nodded, purring happily.

"Very. My mentor, Seedfur, had been very nice and has taught me a lot already."

"Seedfur's a good choice," Silverfoot said, something flashing in her eyes, "she's a strong warrior."

"Where did you get those scars," Grasspaw said suddenly, his eyes wide as he looked at her criss-cross scared pelt. Mudstripe hissed that he was being impolite and Snowpelt rolled his eyes, muttering about how the WindClan medicine cat needed to teach his apprentice more manners.

"Oh, it's okay," Tigerpaw laughed nervously, "I was attacked before Sandpaw had found me."

"By _what_?"

Tigerpaw went to answer, but she heard her name being called from behind. She turned around to see Antpaw standing with a group of other apprentices. They must have been the warrior apprentices from the other Clans. She glanced to Sandpaw nervously before he nodded and the tabby she-cat bounded off. Antpaw flicked his white ears as she sat down, nodding to him.

"Everyone, this is Tigerpaw," her clan mate said gruffly, "Tigerpaw, this is everyone."

"Wow, what a great introduction," a large black tom scoffed, rolling his pale blue eyes.

"No need for sarcasm," Antpaw hissed, glaring at the tom, "maybe you should just all introduce yourselves."

"I'm Nightpaw," the black tom said, returning the glare to Sandpaw, "and this is Finchpaw." He flicked his tail to the small, cream she-cat next to him. She purred happily, smiling to Tigerpaw. It seemed a little humorous to her that such a large, mean looking cat could come from the same clan as a small, gentle looking one. "We're from ShadowClan."

"I'm Harepaw," a spindly pale tabby said, green eyes wide, "and I'm from WindClan."

"More like CrazyClan," a silver she-cat scoffed, rolling her amber eyes. The white tom next to her chuckled before returning to his normal, stoic face. "Waterpaw, and this is Ripplepaw. We're from RiverClan."

"Nice to met you all," Tigerpaw purred.

"Antpaw told us about a new apprentice," Finchpaw said, "and when you weren't with him, we were confused."

"Sandpaw was showing me around," Tigerpaw said, nodding towards the medicine cats, "he and Cloudpaw have been helping me out since I arrived."

"I new you were an outsider," Nightpaw huffed, "I didn't remember anyone from ThunderClan having a kit named Tigerkit."

"I didn't think anyone would have a kit named Tigerkit after the battle," Waterpaw scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Battle? What battle?"

"You mean you haven't heard of it yet?" Harepaw's eyes got even larger, if that was even possible.

"She doesn't need to learn about that yet," Antpaw grumbled, "for all we know, she could get kicked out tomorrow."

"She's your clanmate," Ripplepaw hissed, glaring to the tom, "that's rude of you to say."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't-"

"Antpaw!" a voice called from across the clearing and the apprentices turned to see Blackstripe sitting with another she-cat, a dappled, silver she-cat. The ginger apprentice huffed and glared to the RiverClan apprentice before getting up and stalking over to them.

"Who's that?" Tigerpaw asked, shivering at the glare the dappled she-cat was giving her.

"That's Dappleshade," Waterpaw said, "she's a warrior from our clan. She's been pretty ... intense since she lost her apprentice."

"What happened?" Tigerpaw asked, eyes wide.

"That's not something we really like talking about," Waterpaw said hesitantly, glancing to Ripplepaw who visibly tensed. Tigerpaw nodded knowingly, and before she could say anything else, a loud yowl came from the tree. The apprentices all turned to see Crouchstar standing, his eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Let the Gathering begin," he bellowed, voice deep with age. "Our prey has been running well for the season," he started, settling back down on his branch, "but we found fox prints on our territory by the boarder we share with ThunderClan. You will want to be careful." He looked towards Cherrystar who nodded thankfully.

"Our prey has also been running well," Cherrystar said, her voice raspy, "but it seems as if whitecough is arriving soon. I advice you to all stock up on the needed herbs before they run out," she glanced to each leader and they all nodded, "we also welcome Lilyspot and Molewhisker's three new kits, Poppykit, Runningkit, and Mousekit; as well as our new apprentice, Tigerpaw."

All four names echoed through the clearing and Tigerpaw felt a wave of pride surge through her. Cherrystar then settled back down on the branch, coughing a little before Stoatstar stood. The she-cat sent the ThunderClan leader a soft look before looking out to the crowd of cats.

"Our prey is starting to hide, but we are still as strong as ever. We also welcome Spikestorm and Sleekfur's two kits, Pouncekit and Amberkit."

The new kits names were chanted before the RiverClan leader stood as well, his pelt slick. "The fish have been swimming quite well, and we have a new apprentice, Quialpaw. There were some dogs over by the Thunderpath, but were chased out of our territory by Lakeheart, Lizardclaw, Shimmerpelt, and Ripplepaw."

The leaders all nodded to one another, and Crouchstar opened his jaws to end the Gathering, when a strangled yowl caught the attention of all the cats. They turned their wide eyes to see Cloudpaw, the white tom's ear torn and s deep gash on his shoulder. His amber eyes were wide, but steely. Cherrystar jumped down from the tree, quickly making her way to the apprentice with Dewclaw behind her. The cats began to murmur amongst themselves and Cherrystar nodded as she listened to the apprentice. She looked up to the other leaders.

"This Gathering is over. ThunderClan, return to camp immediately."

"What seems to be the problem, Cherrystar?" Stoatstar asked, worry laced in her voice. Cherrystar's gaze lingered on the she-cat before it swept over the others.

"ThunderClan is under attack."

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cherrystar - small ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dewclaw - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Warriors:

Molewhisker - large cream-and-brown tom (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Seedfur - pale ginger she-cat (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Amberpool - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Greeneyes- brown tom

Dirtpelt - dark brown and ginger tom (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Whiteface- black she-cat with a white dash on her forehead

Blackstripe- black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Antpaw- ginger tom with white ears

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with scarred nose and pelt

Queens:

Lilyspot - dark tabby she-cat with white patches (Kits: Poppykit - black-and-white kit, Runningkit - pale tabby kit, Mousekit - cream-and-white kit)

Elders:

Dovewing - old gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Stoatstar - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Deputy: Spikestorm - dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Silverfoot - white she-cat with gray paws

Apprentice:

Nightpaw - large, black tom with pale blue eyes

Finchpaw - small cream she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Crouchstar - ginger tom

Deputy: Hootwhisker - dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mudstripe - light brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Apprentices:

Grasspaw - pale gray tom

Harepaw - spindly tabby with big eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Heronstar - dark gray-and-black tom

Deputy: Havenpool - black-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Perchwing - gray-and-white she-cat with twisted back leg

Warriors:

Lakeheart - unknown description

Shimmerpelt - unknown description

Lizardclaw - unknown description

Dappleshade - dappled silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice:

Waterpaw - silver she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepaw - white tom

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Crow - pure white tom with amber eyes

Mini - tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Mani - tabby she-cat with cool yellow eyes

Pine - reddish-brown tom with scared muzzle and torn ears

**Dark Forest**

Leader: Sparrowfeather - small, brown tabby she-cat with a battered muzzle

Deputy: Redwillow - mottled ginger and brown tom

Warriors:

Thistleclaw - unknown

Apprentices:

Antpaw - ginger tom with white ears (ThunderClan Apprentice)

Dappleshade - unknown (RiverClan Warrior)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Many moons have passed since the clans fought against the Dark Forest, a the next generation stepping up, and peace has fallen between them. But, when a frightening prophecy appears, terror strikes the clans and history may repeat itself.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tigerpaw felt her fur bristle with anxiety as the ThunderClan cats ran back to camp. Seedfur ran next to her, the she-cats fur brushing against the apprentice every once in a while. Tigerpaw was pretty sure she knew who was attacking, and when they finally set foot in ThunderClan territory, the yowls and howls of the enemies echoed through the trees. Tigerpaw felt an icy feeling grip at her and she skidded to a stop, panting with wide, fearful eyes.

"Tigerpaw, what are you doing?" Antpaw hissed, slamming his shoulder into the she-cat, "come on, we're under attack! Or do you not care about the Clan anymore because you actually have to get your paws dirty."

Tigerpaw took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her panic. She recognized the scent of her old group, the Alley Cats. She could feel the bile churning in her stomach, but she swallowed hard, flexed her claws, and charged into camp with her Clanmates.

There was hissing and yowling all around her, flashes of fur and cats battling. Antpaw had jumped onto the back of a small ginger she-cat while Seedfur was slicing the nose of a cream tom. Cherrystar was even battling, rolling around with a large tom.

"Tigerpaw, the nursery!" A voice hollered out, one that she couldn't identify at the moment, but she looked to see Lilyspot being pinned down by Mini as Mani stalked towards the den. Tigerpaw hissed as she sprinted over, throwing herself into the she-cat. Mani yolwed in surprise as the two tumbled for a few tail lenghts before Mani pinned the she-cat down. Tigerpaw hissed, lifting her back legs to slice the tabby's belly. Mani growled in pain before slashing her claws of Tigerpaw's ear, a deep, scaring V forming. Tigerpaw leaned up, digging her teeth into the neck of the she-cat.

Mani's weight was suddenly lifted and Tigerpaw gasped to see Molewhisker pulling the smaller she-cat off. He gave her a frantic look and Tigerpaw dashed into the nursery. The three new kits were mewling for their mother, curled into one another near the back where Lilyspot must have left them. Tigerpaw hushed them, curling herself around the kits to keep them warm and quiet.

The fighting outside made Tigerpaw shake, the thought of her Clanmates getting hurt or possibly dying sent a shiver down her spin. She knew Alley Cat life was tough, but it seemed as if Clan life was more brutal when it came to fighting.

Soon though, another yowl echoed through the air and the scent of ShadowClan rushed into the camp. The fighting continued for a moment longer before a voice, Bone's voice, echoed for a retreat. Lilyspot appeared at the den enterence and Tigerpaw let the queen be with her kits. She looked at the Clans, Shadow and Thunder, as they watched the Alley Cats leave. Bone, with a deep gash on his shoulder, stood at the top of the gorge, yellow eyes burning with fight, scanning the cats. He froze, though, and Tigerpaw was confused. A flash of hurt, of regret and pain went through the tough tom-cats eyes for a brief second. Tigerpaw followed his gaze but only saw Amberpool, Dirtpelt, Whiteface, and Seedfur limping along to see Snowpelt and Sandpaw.

"Where were you," Antpaw hissed, storming over to Tigerpaw, "where were you during the battle, huh?" The tom pinned Tigerpaw down, claws digging into her shoulders, "Answer me!"

"Antpaw!" A surprised gasp came from Amberpool as she watched her son pin the she-cat down, Dirtpelt in shock next to her as well.

"She was in the nursery, Antpaw," Molewhisker hissed as he gripped the apprentices scruff, tugging him off the she-cat, "Watching _my_ kits like I told her to."

"She wasn't fighting," Antpaw growled, twisting out of Molewhisker's grasp, claws digging into the ground. Cloudpaw rushed over, giving Tigerpaw his shoulder to lean on so she could stand. Blood was running into her eye from the gash in her ear, "She wasn't fighting and Blackstripe is dead because of her."

"Blackstripe is dead because an Ally Cat attacked her, Antpaw," Molewhisker said, "not because Tigerpaw was protecting the future of our Clan."

"She was being a coward," Antpaw growled, "my friend and Clanmate is dead because of her."

"Antpaw!"

"She's just an Alley Cat, she doesn't know Clan life. She's a killer, she killed her brother-,"

"That's enough-,"

"She even looks like him! You can deny that fact that she looks like Tigerst-,"

"I said, that's _enough_," Molewhisker hissed, pushing the tom back with his shoulder, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but your mentor and father will deal with this none sense once we are all patched up. Blackstripe's death was terrible, yes, but we're not going to blame another cat for protecting their Clan when such deaths took place. And you don't know what he looked like, you didn't battle against him. You weren't even born, so don't go spouting information without knowing what you're talking about."

Antpaw growled lowly, tail swishing before he turned sharply and stalked out of the camp. Cloudpaw looked distressed, watching his brother leave and glanced to Molewhisker. The elder warrior just sighed and shook his head.

"He needs time to cool off," he mumbled, turning to go see Lilyspot, "Thank you, Tigerpaw, for ... for saving my family."

Tigerpaw nodded, watching the cream-and-brown tom disappear inside the den. She looked to Cloudpaw who was still watching the camp entrance. Amberpool and Dirtpelt apologized for their sons actions, but Tigerpaw told them not to worry, that he would come to his senses at some point and he was just grieving. The group of warriors walked off, Seedfur pausing for a moment next to Tigerpaw.

"You did good," she said softly, tail laying gently on her apprentices shoulder, "you both did good."

Tigerpaw sat there, leaning on Cloudpaw as her wounds ached. She watched as the ShadowClan cats grouped back up. Stoatstar stood with her deputy, Spikestorm, the two speaking with Cherrystar and Dewclaw.

"Thank you for coming," Cherrystar said, bowing her head to the other leader, "it means a great deal. If there is anything we can do ...,"

"Nothing, Cherrystar," Stoatstar said, purring gently, "when a friend is in need of help, I assist."

"We can heal your injured if you would like," Dewclaw said, "We have more than enough paws to help."

"We will be fine," Spikestorm said, looking to his warriors, "Pinenose, Grassheart, Sparrowflight, and Linchclaw are all fine. We will make it back to camp."

"Thank you, again," Cherrystar said, "we really ... we were expecting an attack, and we didn't know they knew the ways of the Clan. They must have known we were going to a Gathering, that we were so low on warriors ...,"

"They were here for her, weren't they," Stoatstar's eyes casted towards Tigerpaw, "that she-cat you took in."

"Yes," Dewclaw said, "they warned us that if we didn't let her go back there would be ... consequences. We don't know why they would go through such trouble for her."

"She does resemble him," Stoatstar whispered, leaning in towards the others, "Cherrystar, you remember what happened, what he did, about Firestar-,"

"Of course I do," Cherrystar hissed, amber eyes narrowed, "but she was injured and needed help and now she wishes to join our Clan. We protect our Clanmates, Stoatstar, we all protect each other ever since ...,"

"You're right," the ShadowClan leader sighed, "my apologize. We will be off now, it's late. I trust you all to heal well and get some rest."

"Thank you," Cherrystar and the ShadowClan and ThunderClan leaders touched their noses to each others shoulders before Stoatstar lead her clan out of the camp.

"You should see Snowpelt and Sandpaw about your wounds," Cloudpaw muttered, helping Tigerpaw up.

"I'm fine," Tigerpaw looked down to the ground, "they'll close up, I'm just tired."

"Well you can sleep after we get your injuries checked out," Cloudpaw said, giving her a little nudge.

"Cloudpaw, please," she looked at him with pleading eyes and Cloudpaw understood. Her family, friends, the cats she grew up around had battled against her. The constant ridicule she got from Antpaw added to the stress. The tabby she-cat already carried the scars of a grown, senior warrior.

"Okay," Cloudpaw said, giving a little nod, "okay, I'll walk to you the den."

* * *

Antpaw paced in the Dark Forest, tail lashing. Sparrowfeather sat off to the side, chatting with Redwillow about Dappleshade's training. Antpaw wondered when his own training would continue on for the night. He felt ashamed to be beaten by some stupid alley way cats. He needed to get stronger, for his Clan. He may have been the runt of his litter, but he wasn't going to be the weakling of his Clan.

"Antpaw, stop doing that," Sparrowfeather hissed, tail lashing, "You're wearing a hole into the ground."

"I don't care," he hissed back, "I want to train."

"You want to train?"

"Yes! That's why I'm here!"

"Fine! Mapleshade!"

Antpaw flicked his tail eagerly as he waited for the tortoiseshell she-cat. He had heard stories about Mapleshade, about how she killed in revenge of the death of her kits. She was merciless. He sometimes wondered why Sparrowfeather had risen to the leadership role after Tigerstar's death, which he had been educated on while training in the Dark Forest. There were many other options that seemed reasonable, like Thistleclaw or Mapleshade. But the thought of running something so flawed probably turned them away. When Tigerstar was killed, the Dark Forest became a mess, or so, that's what Sparrowfeather said.

"What do you want?" A short snarl came from the forest s Mapleshade walked into the clearing, tail lashing.

"You have that new apprentice, correct?" Sparrowfeather said. The she-cat just nodded and looked over her shoulder. A white tom walked out, looking around and Antpaw smirked.

"Ripplepaw's first night meting others," Mapleshade purred, laying her tail on his shoulders, "I've been telling him the stories, teaching him some fighting moves."

"Him and Antpaw, battle." Sparrowfeather said, "I need to take care of a new member of the group. Watch over them, make sure Antpaw follows the proper rules."

A smirk slowly crawled over Mapleshade's face, "Oh course, Sparrowfeather."

* * *

Tigerpaw walked out of the apprentices den, cobwebs sticking to her pelt. She fluffed her fur out, watching as the Clan woke up. Cherrystar sat at the nose her her den, speaking with Dewclaw. Snowpelt was sunning himself as he watched Sanpdaw sort through some herbs, laying them out to dry in the warmth. Molewhisker sat outside of the nursery, purring happily at the sight of his kits tumbling out into the center of camp for the first time. Cloudpaw sat next to him, snickering every time one of the kits, Runningkit, tumbled over her paws. The three sisters were amusing to watch, to say the least, but Tigerpaw had other things to do.

Seedfur was walking in from a morning hunting trip with Amberpool, the friends saying their goodbyes. Seedfur walked over to her apprentice, smiling.

"You ready for some battle training?" she asked, chuckling at the way Tigerpaw's ears had pricked up.

Ever since the attack a few suns ago, Cherrystar had decided to do more battle training. Dewclaw and Molewhisker, along with Seedufr, had created a few new fighting techniques and today was the day the apprentices were going to learn. Antpaw was even suppose to come, despite his temper. ThunderClan had the least amount of warriors, and the fact that they lost another in the battle didn't help. Apparently there was a strong case of white-cough the leaf-bare before Tigerpaw joined that whipped out a good majority of the Clan.

Tigerpaw was excited to be a warrior, though she knew she still had a lot of training. Her and Seedfur started for the camp enterence and Molewhisker and Cloudpaw joined her. Dirtpelt and Antpaw were already at the clearing, the duo leaving early to practice some of the moves.

"When we battle with others," Seedfur started.

"We keep our claws sheathed and give proper mercy when needed," Tigerpaw repeated the phrase Seedfur had etched into her mind. In the alley's training was brutal. Claws out and no mercy. When they had first trained, Tigerpaw had cut Seedfur's shoulder, and then had to have a lesson on the ways.

In the battle clearing, Antpaw was crouched, facing his mentor. The two were circling each other and before one could make a move, Dirtpelt's tail twitched and he looked up, smiling to the others.

"They've come," he purred, "Antpaw, why don't you take a rest while Cloudpaw and Tigerpaw train?"

Antpaw simply nodded, ears flicking. He settled at the side of the clearing, tail curling around his paws. Tigerpaw noticed a small scratch on the tom's shoulder, but it looked as if it could have been from a thorn.

"Remember," Molewhisker said to his apprentice, "your strength within your hunches and shoulders. Your build is your advantage."

"Same with you, Tigerpaw," Seedufr said, trail flicking to her strong, broad shoulders, "but you also are smaller, more lithe."

Both of the apprentices nodded before walking to the center of the clearing. Cloudpaw crouched, giving Tigerpaw a playful smirk. The she-cat returned it, lowering herself to the tom's level. Molewhisker nodded and the two begain to size each other up, walking around. Tigerpaw saw the tom's eyes flick over her shoulder and before she could do anything, he sprung into action, paws out. His paws pushed her shoulders, the two tumbling backwards. Tigerpaw growled, thrashing to the side and threw the tom off. He rolled a few tail lengths away and Tigerpaw stood there, panting as he stood up.

"In a real battle," Seedufr called out, "you wouldn't leave your opponent laying there, would you?"

"No," Tigerpaw panted, the two apprentices circling each other, "I would have attacked by jumping on their back."

"Good, continue."

Tigerpaw launched herself at the tom right away, the older apprentices letting out a puff of air as she shouldered him. Tigerpaw took a swipe at his ear before nipping his shoulder. Cloudpaw turned around, clamping his jaws around her foreleg, making the she-cat hiss. She tried to tear her leg from his grip but only ended up falling backwards. Two massive white paws held her shoulders down and Cloudpaw purred above her. Tigerpaw huffed, glaring at the tom.

"Cloudpaw is the winner," Molewhisker purred, "but you did an excellent job Tigerpaw."

"Yes, I liked how you used your shoulder," Dirtpelt spoke up, looking to his own apprentice, "broader shoulders mean you have more power there."

"I want to go," Antpaw said, tail lashing.

"Okay, then you and Cloudpaw-,"

"I want to battle Tigerpaw."

"She was the loser," Seedfur said, "you know the rules we go by while training. Winner against winner only."

"How is she suppose to get stronger if she doesn't practice more though," Antpaw challenged, "aren't we all suppose to train? I can battle Cloudpaw afterwards."

"Antpaw-,"

"No," Tigerpaw said, "he has a point."

"Are you sure?" Seefur asked her apprentice and Tigerpaw nodded, rolling her shoulders.

"No claws," Dirtpelt said, giving his son a hard look.

Antpaw snorted and walked into the clearing. He was only a little smaller then Tigerpaw, but she noticed the muscles under his pelt. Slowly, it seemed as if the tom had become more fit. His eyes glittered with determination and Tigerpaw felt a shiver go down her spin. She didn't particular enjoy being around the tom, but he was her clan mate, and clan mates watch out for each other.

"Begin," Seedfur said.

The two circled each other for a long moment before Tigerpaw jutted forward. Antpaw dodged her, pinning and kicking her in the side. She let out a gasp of pain as she tumbled. She forced herself up, though, and hissed when Antpaw surged towards her. The she-cat rolled over, dust covering her pelt. Antpaw growled, turning sharply and raking his paw down her side. Tigerpaw stood up, slamming her shoulder into his, tossing the tom. He stood up and before he could move, Tigerpaw kept forward, pushing his shoulders into the dirt. His chin slammed onto the ground and he yowled out, hissing at her. He shook and bucked, but Tigerpaw held him down firmly with her strength.

"Tigerpaw's the winner," Seefur purred, "that was some good dodging skill Antpaw."

Tigerpaw got off the tom and he glared to her, eyes piercing with hate. He shouldered past her, mumbling a thanks to Seedfur before joining Dirtpelt who also praised him.

"I think that's enough training today," Molewhisker said, "we can go for a quick hunt and then return to camp."

"You all did very well today," Seedfur said, whiskers twitching, "but you still have training to do until you can become warriors."

Tigerpaw smiled to her mentor and felt Cloudpaw brush past her, the white tom smirking as well.

Warriors.

That was the goal.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cherrystar - small ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dewclaw - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Warriors:

Molewhisker - large cream-and-brown tom (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Seedfur - pale ginger she-cat (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Amberpool - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Greeneyes- brown tom

Dirtpelt - dark brown and ginger tom (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Whiteface- black she-cat with a white dash on her forehead

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw - ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Antpaw- ginger tom with white ears

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with scarred nose and pelt

Queens:

Lilyspot - dark tabby she-cat with white patches (Kits: Poppykit - black-and-white she-kit, Runningkit - pale tabby she-kit, Mousekit - cream-and-white she-kit)

Elders:

Dovewing - old gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Stoatstar - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Deputy: Spikestorm - dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Silverfoot - white she-cat with gray paws

Warriors:

Pinenose - black she-cat

Grassheart - pale brown tabby she-cat

Sparrowflight - pale brown she-cat

Linchclaw - brown-and-white tom

Birchfur - beige tabby tom

Slatetooth - sleek gray tom

Oaktail - dark brown tabby tom

Ivyfall - white-and-gray she-cat

Apprentice:

Nightpaw - large, black tom with pale blue eyes

Finchpaw - small cream she-cat

Queens:

Lionstripe - yellow tabby she-cat (Kits: Leopardkit - tan tabby tom, and Dawnkit - yellow-and-white tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - cream she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: Crouchstar - ginger tom

Deputy: Hootwhisker - dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mudstripe - light brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot - black tom with a splash of white on his chest

Featherpelt - gray tabby she-cat

Oatclaw - pale tabby tom

Smokepool - gray she-cat

Brindlefern - mottled brown she-cat

Willowfur - pale gray tom

Yellowclaw - dark gray tom

Queen:

Ferntail - gray tabby she-cat (Kits: Rainkit - gray tom, Tunnelkit - pale brown tom, Rabbitkit - pale brown-and-white she-cat)

Apprentices:

Grasspaw - pale gray tom

Harepaw - spindly tabby with big eyes

Elders:

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: Heronstar - dark gray-and-black tom

Deputy: Havenpool - black-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Perchwing - gray-and-white she-cat with twisted back leg

Warriors:

Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat

Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat

Lizardclaw - light brown tom

Dappleshade - dappled silver tabby she-cat

Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Jaywing - gray tom

Owlnose - brown tabby tom

Prickleclaw - pale gray-and-white tom

Queens:

Nightfrost - black-and-white she-cat (Expecting Jaywing's kits)

Breezefall - gray she-cat (Kits: Reedkit - gray-and-black tom, and Icekit - pale gray she-cat)

Apprentice:

Waterpaw - silver she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepaw - white tom

Elders:

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Alley Cats**

Leader: Pine Needle (Pine)- reddish-brown tom with scared muzzle and torn ears

Fighters:

Crow - pure white tom with amber eyes

Mini - tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Mani - tabby she-cat with cool yellow eyes

Slasher - black, scarred tom

Rush - russet colored tom

Flutter - white-and-brown she-cat

Nash - white tom

Kitt - small ginger she-cat

Coin - pretty golden she-cat (Pine Needle's Mate)

* * *

**Dark Forest**

Leader: Sparrowfeather - small, brown tabby she-cat with a battered muzzle (Apprentice: Antpaw)

Deputy: Redwillow - mottled ginger and brown tom (Apprentice: Dappleshade)

Warriors:

Thistleclaw - large gray-and-white tabby tom (Apprentice: Brindlefern)

Darkstripe - dark gray tabby tom with black stripes

Mapleshade - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Ripplepaw)

Snowtuft - white tom with a long scar from belly to ear (Apprentice: Smokepool)

Silverhawk - ragged pale gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Slatetooth)

Blackstripe - black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Antpaw - ginger tom with white ears (ThunderClan Apprentice)

Dappleshade - dappled silver tabby she-cat (RiverClan Warrior)

Ripplepaw - white tom (RiverClan Apprentice)

Slatetooth - sleek gray tom (ShadowClan Warrior)

Smokepool - gray she-cat (WindClan Warrior)

Brindlefern - mottled brown she-cat (WindClan Warrior)


End file.
